


Safe

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444





	Safe

  
  
_Dear Gwen,_

_I’m sorry that I haven’t contacted you before but I hope you will understand why I couldn’t._

_Going back to Camelot was too hard. I needed time. Time to cope with my failure, with his death, with all the others that we lost._

_I’m still not sure I managed to forgive myself for what happened but I now feel strong enough to write you this letter._

_I know you’ve been as brave I as knew you would be. I’ve heard people talk about Camelot’s Queen and her Knight, Sir Leon. I heard people talk about your fair judgment and your kind heart. I knew Camelot was in safe hand and that you didn’t need me._

_I travelled a lot. I saw places I didn’t even know of. I’ve helped people, stayed in some villages, only crossed others._

_I know you were probably worried about me but I can assure you I was never in danger. I wasn’t alone neither._

_I don’t know if I will come back to Camelot one day. Camelot was him as much as he was her. I’m not sure I’m strong enough to see her without his presence by my side. I’m sorry because I’d like to see you again._

_But we don’t know what destiny has in store for us so who knows…_

_Gwen, just take care of you, of Camelot, of what we’ve built together with Arthur. I know you will._

_Love._

_Merlin_

 

 

Merlin put down his quill and sighed. It had taken him weeks to finally been able to write this letter and now it was done.

He rolled the parchment and sealed it, knowing he would rewrite it if he didn’t.

“Merlin?” Percival asked from the bed, probably awoken by the candlelight.

“I’m coming.”

Merlin stood up and joined Percival in bed, nestling in his arms. As always, the man’s embrace helped him relax and forget. Since Arthur’s death and his meeting with the wandering Knight, they had stayed together, growing closer, linked by their losses and Merlin had discovered that Percival’s arms were the only place he felt safe.


End file.
